


ImaKasa Drabble Collection

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: A commission from Frederico Hill on FacebookDon't use/reupload unless you're the commissioner!!!





	1. You Can Touch My Hair, but Don’t Mess it Up

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from Frederico Hill on Facebook
> 
> Don't use/reupload unless you're the commissioner!!!

Yukio wonders if it’s because they don’t live together, or it’s just one of Shoichi’s strange perks. Either way, both are fairly annoying since it starts to get in a way of Yukio’s daily life. Giving hints are useless—Shoichi blatantly ignores them—and he already tried many more extreme ways; from gentle persuasion to blunt insults. And Shoichi strangely just laugh it off and doing it again.

Messing with Yukio’s hair, it is.

At first, it gives Yukio warm bubbles. He made no comment, let Shoichi strokes and caresses and twirls and whatever it is Shoichi’s doing on his head. But then the light touch somehow increased in amount, then escalated into something more...

More….

“I said, stop it.”

Yukio slaps Shoichi’s hand away from his hair, glares at the taller man with so much annoyance visible on his face. Shoichi gives him a confused look, innocently staring at him. It only fuels more into Yukio’s anger.

“Don’t give me that face. It’s disgusting.”  
“How rude. I’m purely asking.”  
“Hell, you are.”  
“Don’t be so uptight, Kasamatsu. I’m just touching a little.”  
“A little my ass. You’re pulling it.”  
“Eeehh... I know about how ‘little’ your ass is.”  
“That’s—That’s not what I mean!!”

An ashtray flew towards Shoichi, but he’s quick to dodge it.

~~~~~

Long day at work, Yukio wants nothing more than a warm bath and a nice meal. Shoichi said he will spend the night for today because the meeting location with his client is near Yukio’s apartment. Since Shoichi will surely arrive ahead of him, they agreed to let Shoichi prepare the dinner. The quiet pavement gives a strange sense of calmness, and Yukio took the chance to have a slow walk despite his fatigue. Refreshing cold breeze sends both shivers and joys. He really loves this kind of air.

“Welcome back, Kasamatsu.”

Yukio replies with hums. Smells of a nice meal and Shoichi’s voice are what greeted him the moment he opened his apartment door. A faint smile creeps up into his face, happy to feel his fatigue bit by bit washed away.

“Oohh? You look happy.”  
“Am I?”  
“Mmhm.”

Yukio doesn’t need to answer, as Shoichi’s lips already captured his in a gentle kiss. Despite doesn’t last long, both of them feel content. No other words exchanged as they return to their previous activities. 

Yukio heading to the bathroom right away, relaxing in the tub, let his mind and body soaked in the warm water. He can hear Shoichi’s murmurs from the kitchen, silently snorts as it sounds rather funny thanks to Shoichi’s accent. Thinking back to it, if Shoichi doesn’t act like a joker or anything, he really is like an epitome of beauty. Man’s beauty, not feminine beauty. In a way, it’s also what drawn Yukio to him. His physical features, his skills, his intelligence, and that accent….

‘Kasamatsuuuuu, you fell asleep?’

The knocks snapped Yukio back. He clears his throat and replies hurriedly, saying that he will get out soon. After he is sure Shoichi walked away, the breath he unconsciously holding exhaled abruptly. He was about to get out of the tub when the door suddenly opened and Shoichi is standing there with eyes fixed on him.

“W-what are you doing? Get out.”  
“Oh, just checking you out.”  
“What? I answered you before.”  
“I know. I’m checking you out.”

A bottle of shampoo thrown towards the door.

~~~~~

“So, how’s work today?”  
“Nothing’s new. Just got piling stuff.”

Shoichi makes a long hmm in response. Yukio’s eyes which focused on the television shifts to him, found him staring back with that dangerous look again. Yukio knows what’s that eyes means, and an angry nerve popped up on his forehead. His eyes glare at Shoichi but it does no effect.

“Don’t you dare.”  
“You know it only makes me wanna do you more.”  
“Can’t you stop being vague like that?”  
“Ooohh, you want me to be frank?”  
“Just—Stop, alright?”  
“Why?”  
“Do you really need to ask?”

Instead of answering, Shoichi lifts his eyebrow. Yukio lost interest in explaining further, so he just rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to the television. Besides, not like whatever he does will stop Shoichi anyway.

And as he guessed, not even a minute after he turned away, Shoichi’s hand landed on his head.  
Stroking.  
Caressing.  
Twirling.

Then suddenly pulling.

“Fuck—stop!”  
“Aaa, sorry. My bad.”  
“My bad my ass! You don’t even feel sorry!”  
“Ahahahaha, sorry. I just can’t help it. Your hair makes me curious.”

The gentle strokes returned, and Yukio lost on what to say. It’s not like he dislikes it. He just wants Shoichi touches him properly.  
He wants Shoichi caressing his hair properly.

“Hey….”  
“Mm?”  
“You…..” Yukio took a deep breath, “You can touch my hair, but don’t mess it up.”

Shoichi’s hand froze for a brief moment. His eyes widened, seeing that faint red Yukio trying to hide. A gentle smile soon formed on his own face, and he complied, properly pats Yukio’s head.

===============


	2. I’m Always Sincere when You’re Involved

For couples in this world, there are many ways to show their affection towards each other. Some prefer to use gestures, some prefer to use words, some prefers to uses actions. All of them are valid, despite maybe some others prefer different way on doing it, still doesn’t break the purpose of telling that the other party is the one for them.

Shoichi and Yukio aren’t the types to spout sweet nothings. They rarely, almost never, saying any love words towards each other. And they don’t particularly show it through action nor gesture either. Outsider prone to mistook them as normal old friends instead of a lover. And both doesn’t really try to fix the misunderstanding. It’s good if they know. If not, then it’s not really their problem.

Don’t you two even…. You know, sex?

Yukio glares when his coworker asked him that. He refused to give any confirmation, as the question is something a little too private to share. He isn’t a woman who loves sharing their bed stories to their friends. He will never share it with anyone.

On the other hand, Shoichi who also got the same question, answered it vaguely.

“Hmmm…. We are basically the same as normal lovers out there, so… what do you think?”

Being asked back like that, the rest quickly shut their lips tight. The words itself is not particularly what makes them backing out from finding the answer, but rather the way Shoichi smiles at them. None can tell what he is thinking, and none really want to know. Best to stay away as far as possible.

“It’s a big turn off, don’t you think?”

Shoichi pouts a little after telling Yukio the thing his coworkers asked him that day, showing much disappointment in contrast with Yukio’s flat expression. 

“How so?”  
“They didn’t answer me.”  
“What kind of thing you expected them to say anyway? Besides, such a thing isn’t something you should discuss with anyone.”  
“Don’t say thaaat. The topic is always interesting to talk about.”  
“What are you, high school girl?”  
“You don’t have to be minor to enjoy things. In fact, minor shouldn’t be enjoying this kind of topic.”

Hearing that, Yukio rolls his eyes.

“Sick bastard.”

Responded with a laugh from Shoichi, the topic ended there. They retired to the bedroom and close the day.

~~~~~

Even though they act like normal friends instead of lovers, they still go on a date at times. Their different schedule makes it rather hard to go to the city for refreshing, thus the dates usually consist of them staying on each other’s flat. Aside from some lovemaking, they usually just laze around.

That day is one of those rare days when they got an empty schedule at the same time. Thinking it’s rather waste to spend it indoor, Shoichi asked Yukio out. The agreement doesn’t take much reasoning, as it’s also time to do some grocery shopping.

And so, both of them left early in the morning. The places aren’t filled with people since it’s still a weekday, much to their liking. None want to visit any normal dating spots since they aren’t the type to enjoy such hype. So after the groceries are done, they decided to chill in the nearest bistro, as it’s almost lunchtime anyway. The empty tables around them soon filled by businessman alike. Their chatters and voices of the busy waiters are feeling the room, burying the soft music playing through the speaker. Around that time that Yukio noticed Shoichi's gaze hasn’t left him since long ago.

“You’re staring. What it is?”  
“Am I? Sorry, I was thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“Something important.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Hmmm….”

Shoichi’s gazes somehow got deeper. Yukio still waiting for him to say something, got impatient by himself, and about to open his mouth when Shoichi cut him.

“There’re billions of people on this planet, and I love you. How incredible is that?”

The alcohol Yukio is currently gulping bursts out of his mouth, drawing the attention of the customers near their table.

“Wait, what?”  
“Shall I repeat?”  
“No, don’t.” Yukio replies fast, “Don’t do it.”

Shoichi chuckles. His eyes still on Yukio’s as if waiting, not minding Yukio who is obviously trying to avert his attention away. Which he failed miserably.

“There’re billions--”  
“I said don’t repeat it!”  
“But you don’t reply.”  
“What do you want me to say anyway??”  
“Hmmm….. Something like, ‘It is indeed incredible’?”  
“Wha-- Are you mad??”  
“Madly in love?”

Yukio holds back from throwing the glass in his grip. His face heated up from embarrassment and humiliation, even though he knows no one hearing their conversation. The faint smug grin Shoichi lets out only fuels his anger instead of calming him down.

“Don’t try me, Imayoshi.”  
“Eh, I'm not. I was being sincere.”  
“Which part of you ever being sincere.”

It’s not a question but a statement. Shoichi keeps silent for a few moments, eyes on Yukio before he leans forward and whispers so only Yukio can hear what he is about to say.

“I’m always sincere when you’re involved.”

===============


	3. I Missed Something, Didn’t I?

As both are a grown man, Shoichi and Yukio not one to bother with random celebration. They don’t remember when they started dating, obviously will not celebrating any anniversaries. They don’t remember the first dating spot they visited, the special events, anything. It doesn’t faze them, as both think that what’s matter is the present. Both can always make memories. No need to be so hung up upon small things in the past which will and will not happen again in the future.

“What? Party?”  
‘Yeah, I can’t really refuse.’  
“...Where are you now?”  
‘Me? At the venue.’

Yukio fell silent.

‘Kasamatsu?’  
“Ah… Yeah, I heard you. When will you return?”  
‘Hmmm… Dunno. I just arrived, but the party hasn’t started yet. Why?’  
“Nothing. Just asking.”  
‘I see. Do you have to work late again today?’  
“...No. I already returned since 5 pm.”  
‘Eh, lucky you--Gotta go, my coworker calls.’  
“...Okay, I understand. Have fun.”

Yukio doesn’t wait until Shoichi replies, turn off the phone and harshly shoved it to his bag, he gets up from his seat and left the coffee shop. The extra hours he refused a day before, now he regrets it not taking it. This kind of thing wasn’t just happened today. Days before, Shoichi did the same thing. At the very least, when Shoichi ended up not coming, he still gave some excuses. For now, however...

Even though they don’t fancy dating events, breaking a promise so casually is a whole different matter.

~~~~~

When Shoichi returned that night, Yukio already asleep. He made sure to move as quiet as possible, but his drunken self is hard to control. Bumping onto things thanks to his eyes got so blurry, Yukio ended up woken up and helped him retired for the night. The next morning, he tried to recall everything but still not sure if some details are left forgotten. When he asked Yukio, Yukio gave him rather vague answers

“What was that?”  
“What?”  
“You said something last night.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep, I’m sure. You said something. What was it?”  
“You didn’t even sober, how can you be so sure?”  
“I don’t need to be sober to remember.”

At that illogical retort, Yukio frowns.

“Then you don’t need to ask me since you supposed to me remember.”

Shoichi made a shocked gesture with a gasp, exaggerating it on purpose.

“But I was drunk.”  
“Then don’t bother.”

Shoichi’s eyes following Yukio around the apartment. He noticed the strange gesture, even though Yukio trying hard to mask it with being cold. He wonders what he did to make Yukio acts that way around him, as it doesn’t seem like his mistake is something which can disturb their daily lives.

Or is it?

“I missed something, didn’t I?”

Yukio turned his head.

“What?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What for?”  
“Whatever I did?”  
“If you don’t even know what you did wrong, how do I tell you’re really sorry?”  
“True. Then you have to tell me what I did wrong.”

Yukio sighs. He doesn’t feel surprised to see Shoichi noticed he acts rather different. He was planning to let things go since he can’t always assume everything in his life will go as planned. Yes, he was disappointed. But then he was the one brushing it off instead of talking about it. They’re both matured enough to think rationally, surely such a thing will be solved within minutes. What stopped Yukio that night from speaking out, was none other by his own feelings taking over his head. He was inwardly excited to finally have some time to hang out, out of their apartment and nowhere near work-related. To know Shoichi didn’t even remember, it hurts him more than he thought it would.

“Nothing.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. You did nothing.”  
“C’mon, Kasamatsu. Even a toddler can tell better lies.”  
“I’m not lying. You really did nothing.”

Shoichi ponders for a moment.

“Ah, so that’s what you meant?”  
“What?”  
“My fault is not something I did, but something I didn’t.”

Yukio doesn’t answer. Shoichi doesn’t need Yukio to explain more, as he already runs his thought, tracing back the past events to find out what kind of thing he missed out. Yukio steals a glance, knew that soon enough Shoichi will find out, as usual. Yet seconds passed, minutes passed, and no sign of Shoichi figure it out. The unusual kind of put Yukio aback in surprise.

“It’s rare for you to take this long.”  
“Hmmmmm… I really can’t remember.”  
“Really? Not even a bit?”

Shoichi shook his head. Confusion is visible on his visage. Yukio couldn’t decide if he wants to laugh from Shoichi’s funny expression, or get mad because Shoichi still can’t recall. In the end, Yukio gives up.

“Ah, fine. You forgot about our appointment.”  
“I did? Which?”  
“How many appointments we have together anyway? You can’t even remember one, why bother making more?”  
“That’s harsh. I’m sorry for not remember-- Wait, what kind of appointment?”  
“Well, what do you think?”

Shoichi tilted his head, soon got his eyes widened in shock.

“Shit, I stood you up, didn’t I?!”

===============


	4. You Snore in Your Sleep. But… It’s Adorable, Okay?

There’s something about Shoichi that Yukio finds rather confusing.

No, it’s not about Shoichi’s sickening hobby of blackmailing people or the way he plays with words. The thing is something much more trivial. It doesn’t affect their daily lives or relationship whatsoever, doesn’t affect their economy, doesn’t affect their physical and mental health, nothing. Though in Yukio’s case, as the thing keeps bugging his mind, it might affect him mentally.

The thing is…  
Actually a snore.  
Shoichi’s snore in his sleep.

“Snore?” Shoichi ponders for a moment, “No, I never have anyone complain about it. Why?”

Yukio hum as a response when he asked about it one day, not really telling Shoichi why. Albeit confuse him a little, Shoichi didn’t pursue since it doesn’t seem like it bothers Yukio in a bit. However, he did notice a small glint of confusion. The latter is mostly why Shoichi leaves things as it is. Seeing Yukio makes a confused look is rather amusing for him.

After a few days, the stares rather uncomfortable for Shoichi to ignore. Especially since the stare usually happens when he just woken up from his sleep.

“So? What is it?”  
“What it is, what?”  
“You keep staring.”  
“I can’t?”  
“Not saying you can’t, but it’s rather unsettling.”  
“Sorry about that.”

Shoichi shrugs as an answer.

“Still won’t say it?”  
“It’s not something important.”  
“Yet it bugs your mind.”  
“......Not really.”  
“Three seconds pause.”  
“Did you really count that?  
“I don’t even need to count to know.”  
“Sometimes I forgot you’re a psychic.”  
“I’m not, and don’t change the subject.”

Yukio sighs. Shoichi can read that pondering written all over his face. Really, that face Yukio made is really interesting to look. If not because of his own curiosity which makes him pushes harder, he might pretend like he doesn’t care for a longer time.

“Fine, I'll tell you. It’s…..”  
“It’s?”  
“It’s a snore.”  
“What snore.”  
“Snore. You know what a snore is, right?”  
“I do know. What about it?”  
“Well, you…. you snore.”

Shoichi lifts an eyebrow.

“Is it that strange if I snore?”  
“Of course not. Just…. You snore in your sleep. But… it’s adorable, okay?”

Shoichi blinks. Not the meaning of those words is the thing surprised him, but rather the word itself. Since after all, it comes from Yukio’s mouth.

“I never thought there will be a day I can hear you say I'm adorable.”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“I didn’t. Just which part of you is adorable? Are you dumb?”  
“My snore?”

Yukio snorts and shrugs, giving up on keeping on humoring him.

“Whatever. You’re still not cute.”  
“But my snore is.”  
“What.ever.”

===============


	5. Walk Out that Door and We’re Through

When a small banter happening between them, it usually caused by small matters.

Since both of them are the type who think rationally on every occasion, they will try to talk about the problems and look for the solution. When an agreeable solution reached, which usually comes from them compromising each other, there’s no sorry spoken up since they need no such thing. Working on to the better side, and trying not to repeat the same mistake is the thing both strive on and hope from each other.

If one needs and wants to point out, however, usually Yukio is the one lashing out of annoyance. Shoichi is more to the lenient side. Or laid back. That’s why, for Shoichi the one lashing out in the middle of banter is something one never witness. 

Not even Yukio himself.

“You stepped over the boundary, Kasamatsu.”

Not replying, but Yukio aware of it. Since they both are level-headed, if one of them is caught by the heat of the moment, the other will be the one acting as the soother, to ease the mind from acting out of impulse. On the years they have been together, every single problem arises will always be resolved that way, never not. Although, as mentioned before, Shoichi is usually the one trying to calm Yukio down. There will be times when the other ways going on, but it’s rarely happening and easily forgotten.

And for the both of them got their head burned by the rage is a sign shit is going to happen.

“Do you expect me to apologize at times like this?”

Yukio replies coldly, half of it mockingly. Instead of giving himself a few seconds of pause, like he usually is, Yukio lets his emotion guides him, pouring the oil to the burning flames between them.

“I don’t.” Shoichi’s voice is equally cold, “I’m simply stating a fact that you went too far.”  
“And you think you don’t?”  
“I don’t. I was also merely stating a fact. It’s not my fault if you ended up offended by the truth.”  
“What makes you think you have the right to ‘state the fact’? You did nothing but bulshitting your way through, just like you usually did with others.”  
“See? That’s why I said you’re stepping over the boundaries.”  
“And you think you don’t? Imayoshi, are you saying this’s all my fault?”  
“I didn't say that. All I said is you’re out of the line.”  
“And that’s the thing I fucking told you. You were the first stepping over the line.”

Even though he said nothing in retort, Shoichi’s gaze is as cold as his tone. His usual laid back and easy going way is nowhere to be seen. He rarely got angry, but if he did, shits got real. Honestly, it wavers Yukio. But he is too frustrated to back out of the fight they could avoid. And Yukio honestly doesn’t even remember anymore what was the quarrel about. He just wants to lash out, wants to let his anger roam free.

He just wants to blame someone else for things.

“If it’s so hard for you to admit it,” Yukio handballed to a strong fist, his mouth moves before he had time to think, “Then leave. Or I leave. I don’t mind with both.”

Shoichi’s eyes widened. The shock is visible on his face, Yukio can see the pain on Shoichi’s visage right after the bomb left his mouth. Yukio regrets it for saying things he doesn’t really mean to, but the deeds have been done. He is too prideful to back out of his words. Seeing Shoichi makes no sign of him leaving, Yukio is the one taking the initiative.

He turned around, walks towards the door ready to leave the suffocating space, but Shoichi’s cold and low voice stops him on his track.

“Walk out that door and we’re through.”

That warning, is not a mere warning. It’s a real threat. Albeit not seeing what kind of face Shoichi is currently making, Yukio knows. The moment his footsteps out, it will be over for them. The relationship they build for years, the happy and sad moments they shared, the hurdles they both walked through, it will be nothing but a memory from the past the moment he left this place where the tears and laughs vibrating in each room.

He stills on his spot. His mind fights, whether he left or not. His head screams wanting to leave and forget Shoichi, but his heart crying out wanting to stay. His body freeze, doesn’t know which to follow.

Will he, or will he not?

===============


End file.
